During pot spinning, a so-called spinning cake is first spun in the spinning pot and is then rewound onto an empty tube, so that a spinning cop is created. The outer yarn layer in the pot lies as the lowest layer on the tube after rewinding. After rewinding the free yarn end lies loosely on the yarn body of the cop or on its upper or lower end, depending on where the first yarn deposition within the spinning pot took place at the start of spinning. When rewinding spinning cakes produced in accordance with the method of German Patent Publication DE 41 03 771 A1, the yarn end lies on the yarn body after rewinding. During rewinding of spinning cops produced in one of the pot spinning devices known from European Patent Publication 0 504 615 B1, the yarn end lies on the upper or lower edge of the yarn body after rewinding. Prior to further processing of the spinning cop, it is necessary to search for the yarn end, which requires much time and additional yarn preparation between the spinning and winding processes.